As this kind of seat provided with electric or electronic equipment, there may be exemplified a seat provided with a heater. In the seat, bodies of the heater are provided at the seat by attaching the heater bodies directly to a padding member of the seat or by attaching the heater bodies onto an inner surface of a wadding member being one of elements constituting a trim cover of the seat, or by causing the heater bodies to be interposedly held between two layers of a wadding member laminated with a covering sheet of the trim cover, to thereby cause the heater bodies to be integrated with the trim cover.
In addition to the seat provided with the heater, there has been proposed a seat which is shown in FIG. 11 and provided with a control system for controlling the inflation and noninflation of an airbag, in which a planar antenna 1 is provided in a seating surface portion of a seat back 2 and a pressure sensor 3 is provided in a seating surface portion of a seat cushion 4. In this seat, an electrostatic capacity which is generated at the time that a person sits on the seat is sensed, whereby the presence or absence of the person is judged and it is judged whether the person is a grown-up person or a child, and the inflation and noninflation of the airbag is controlled.
In this seat provided with the antenna for sensing the occupant, a high-accuracy positioning of the planar antenna is required, it is necessary to position the antenna so as to cause it to become close to a surface of the seating surface portion of the seat back, taking the output of the antenna into account, and a comfortable seating feeling equivalent to that given to the occupant by a seat which is not provided with the antenna is required to be given to the occupant.
When the planar antenna is mounted directly to a padding member of the seat in the same manner as in the above-mentioned seat provided with the heater, the requirements for accuracy of mounting position of the planar antenna and the comfortable seating feeling equivalent to that given to the occupant by the seat which is not provided with the antenna are satisfied but the requirements for a distance from the antenna to a surface of a seating surface section of the seat is not satisfied.
Moreover, when the planar antenna is mounted to an inner surface of a wadding member of a trim cover, if the wadding member is thick, the comfortable seating feeling can be given to the occupant, but the requirements for the accuracy of the mounting position of the planar antenna and the distance from the antenna to the surface of the seating surface section of the seat are not satisfied. On the other hand, when the wadding member is thin, the requirements for the distance from the antenna to the surface of the seating surface section of the seat is satisfied, but the requirements for the accuracy of the mounting position of the antenna and the seating feeling are not satisfied.
Moreover, the antenna is interposedly held between two layers of the wadding member of the trim cover, the requirements for the distance from the antenna to the surface of the seating surface section of the seat and the comfortable seating feeling are satisfied but the requirements for the accuracy of the mounting position of the antenna are not satisfied.
Therefore, all of the requirements for mounting the antenna are not satisfied by the above-mentioned processes for mounting the heater.
In the seat provided with the heater, in addition to the heater bodies, accessories such as thermostats are provided. The accessories are received within concave portions formed in the padding member, whereby a protruding feeling given to the occupant by the accessories is lessened.
In a condition where the accessories such as thermostats are received in the concave portions of the padding member, the padding member is covered by the trim cover which comprises the covering sheet and the wadding member laminated with the covering sheet. However, unless the wadding member of the trim cover has an enough thickness, a feeling of physical disorder is given to the occupant by the concave portions. Moreover, the concave portions are formed in the padding member so as to be widely extended, the concave portions will be deformed inwardly, to thereby also give the feeling of physical disorder to the occupant. Therefore, arranging positions of the accessories are limited to portions of the seat which are hard to give the feeling of physical disorder to the occupant.